A happy scar
by jellerspot
Summary: Kurt shows Jane the happy side of her new scar


It had been a tight day for both of them. He had rushed home from work when Sarah called him. He had been sad that he had not gone to pick up his wife at the hospital, but he was glad that his sister was there. He have cursed each of the red signs that crossed his path to the house, but it was glad to see those two pairs of green eyes in the room.

Nikki and Lucca, their two 4-year-old children, silently played video games with their nephew Sawyer. The house seemed quieter and softer, though deep down he knew it would not be like that the next day. His wife was recovering, and she knew she was not at all calm about it because she was as addicted to work as he was, but her house also looked happy.

They seemed more and more happy, though a few months ago he did not think that was possible. They were already so happy together! His wife and two children. It was the picture of everything he'd ever wanted, but he thought he'd never been able to. But she showed him what they were capable of. Now his happiness was multiplied, and with the presence of his sister and his nephew, he only had to thank God for it.

Sarah was busy in the new room of the house, and did not want to get the kids out of her fun, he headed straight for the bedroom. That's when he saw her.

She was staring at herself in front of the mirror, but her countenance did not look very happy. He have moved a little from the door, but that did not take her out of her moment until he crossed her bed and stepped behind her.

She was staring at his scar on her belly. She was in a tone between red and pink, but the black spots that drew her in more detail before they were no longer there. She looked at her belly and then at the mirror, until she saw him.

"Sorry." She said she was lowering her shirt when she saw him behind her. "I didn't see you had arrived."

She approached him and kissed him lightly and quickly, one of the things he loved most when I got home the last few days.

"Not too long ago." He have answered and then he has slid his hand down her waist. "It's all right?" He have suddenly asked about the look.

"Stupid drama." She said she did not want to give too much importance, but she knew something bothered her.

He knows her like no one else. He knew she was not vain, and yet he have made a point of showing whenever he could how beautiful she was to him. That scar was not going to change that. In fact, it was just proof of how much they loved each other.

He held his gaze to hers, one of those looks in which he begged her to talk to him and she then hugged him. He have clasped her arms in hers and comforted her, kissing her forehead and smelling her shampoo. Letting her listen a little her heart pounding, so she was sure he would always be there, even if he had told her that when they got married and been confirming it every day since.

"I'm so happy to finally have Laura with us." She started and sighed, neither of them wanting to leave that position yet. "But at the same time I hate that scar on my belly, Kurt. I almost killed our daughter, and it would be all my fault."

"Shiiiiiii …." He said trying to shut her up.

He have looked deep into her eyes, a swell that I have hated to see.

"The fact that you had a cesarean delivery was not because of your weakness, and besides, she left at the right time, and now you two are here now, and I could not be happier."

She let the tears out of her eye, but then she sighed, taking another weight off her back and smiled at him. He always smiled at her smile.

"Thank you," she replied, He have always seen the good side of things when she could not see.

I just knew the reason for the thank you, but I forgot that just to see her smile.

"So …" he said turning her to the mirror and lifting her blouse slightly. "When you see it, just think how this scar looks like a smile, because it's one of the reasons I smile every day, just like the owner of that scar"

She smiled at him over her shoulder, now letting that sad face go.

"Are you happy?" He asked and they were cut off.

Laura's little cry echoed through the house, followed by Sarah's voice calling for Jane.

She then looked at him and said.

"I have you here with me, I have my husband and my kids, I don't think I could be happier!"


End file.
